El misterioso rosario
by Bkast
Summary: Una chica normal, la cual cuida por las noches que los humanos no se acerquen a la barrera, ella con un extraño rosario que cuelga de su cuello, el cual ayudara a recordar su verdadera identidad y su pasado, gracias a un vampiro que se enamoro de ella.


**CAPITULO 1:**

Todas las noches era lo mismo, el par de chicas salían a tomar guardia por el sendero de siempre, lleno de árboles grandes, verdes, frondosos, flores rojas, blancas, amarillas y rosas; era fría noche iluminada por la luna llena. Hinata, una chica de piel pálida, cabello largo hasta la cintura azul oscuro, amarrado en un listón blanco que siempre lleva cuando hace guardia, falda y suéter negro con un bordado de flor en la manga derecha, zapatos negros y una vaina larga en la mano izquierda, miraba a la luna contemplando cuan hermosa era; la otra chica, Sakura, de piel blanca, cabello rosado amarrado por un listón rojo en una cola de caballo, portaba el mismo traje negro que su compañera con un rosario colgando de su cuello, prestaba su atención a un chico con cabellos oscuros sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro.

Hinata al percatarse que su amiga no prestaba atención a lo que tanto hablaba decidió golpearla con el codo y esperar su reacción.

-¡Hinata! –se quejó Sakura. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Debemos irnos, ya terminamos la ronda aquí. –Aceleró el paso, sabía cuanto le gustaba aquel chico a Sakura, pero también sabía que no debía acercarse mucho.

-Si, si, lo que digas –comentó algo molesta. Le echó otro vistazo al chico y seguido le dio la espalda.

-Sabes que no nos podemos acercar mucho a la Mansión de los Uchiha, Saku –suspiró- lo… hago por tu bien.

-Lo se, pero… -bufó- ah, ya vamos. -Dijo Sakura.

-De acuerdo –respondió Hinata, cuando comenzaban a emprender la marcha, una luz brillante resplandece en el cuello de Sakura, a lo que Hinata exclama con asombro- ¡Está brillando!

-¡Vaya!, nunca lo había visto brillar así –comentó Sakura, lo tomó en sus manos y susurró- es… extraño.

-Nunca te lo quitas, ¿no? Siempre te veo con él, debe ser muy especial.

-Ni aunque quisiera, no puedo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ya lo he intentado antes, no se rompe, no se puede quitar por mi cabeza… -responde simplemente y alzando los hombros, caminando por el sendero de regreso. –Siempre lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria, supongo que debía de ser de mi madre o algo.

-Vaya, pues de todos modos es bonito, así que no importa. Casi amanece, debemos terminar la última ronda en el edificio de allá –señaló a la izquierda- y luego a dormir, que mañana debo entregar un ensayo –bufó molesta la chica pálida.

* * *

-_Sakura_... –Susurró el azabache.

-¿Quién es Sakura, Sasuke? – Se le acercó un rubio ojo azul, alto y tez blanquecina. Este se acercaba al azabache que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la mansión con todas las intenciones de molestar- Ah… recuerda que nuestros padres están en el comedor esperándonos.

-¡Ya voy! como fastidias, Naruto.

-Oye… ¿Y es bonita? La tal_ Sakura_. –Pauso un momento el rubio- ¿y quiénes eran las chicas de hace rato allá en el sendero del bosque? me parece haberlas visto antes... ¿pero dónde?- pone un dedo en su mentón dando la apariencia de que está pensando.

-Si es muy hermosa, pero tú ya la has visto, para que me lo preguntas –respondió Sasuke con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Ah, sí?… No recuerdo. –hablo Naruto.

-Son las guardianas, idiota.

-Ah, sí, las que vemos cuando vamos a clases deteniendo la multitud de chicas ¿no? –ríe nerviosamente- vamos a cenar antes de que me regañen mis padres por tu culpa. –se quejaba el rubio.

-No me hagas reír, señor responsabilidad -Sasuke giró sus ojos.

El peli negro sale de la habitación, dejando a su hermano rubio detrás. Dirigiéndose a la escalera y bajando por ella, entrando al comedor donde estaban sentados sus padres en una mesa redonda de madera, en la cabecera estaba el padre de Sasuke y Naruto, y a su lado, su madre sentada, platicando sobre asuntos del instituto; la mesa ya estaba servida, había un poco de pan al centro, unas copas de algo rojizo, unos platos hondos, una olla grande de sopa y un pollo rostizado con verduras.

Al llegar Sasuke y Naruto, la charla cesa, los padres voltean sus caras hacia sus hijos y los observan con un interrogante en la mirada, ellos solo se sientan y empiezan a servirse en el plato, el silencio era cansado para la mayoría, Sasuke era el único que lo disfrutaba ya que le agradaba, además, no sabía el porqué, pero no dejaba de pensar en una chica.

De pronto, Sasuke es interrumpido por los gritos de su madre.

-¡Hijo, te estoy hablando! Estas en las nubes – se ríe su madre.

-Lo siento, madre. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tan distraído, ah?

-Yo no estoy distraído.

-Claro que sí, hijo. Tengo rato hablándote. –dijo su madre en tono cariñoso.

-Es cierto…-Naruto lo mira con sonrisa burlona- ¿en _quién_ piensas?

-Ah, en nadie. Solo me distraje un poco –justifico Sasuke.

-¡Aceptaste que estabas distraído! -dice el rubio apuntándole con el dedo.

-Son hermanos, dejen de llevarse como si no se conocieran. –Habló su padre con voz grave.

-¿Cómo quieres que me lleve bien con él? Sólo mírale, es un cabeza hueca. Además, ni si quiera es mi hermano. –Soltó Sasuke con desdén.

-Ni que quisiera serlo. –Contestó Naruto gruñendo.

-¡Dije que dejaran de pelearse! Es hora de comer, más respeto en la mesa.

Naruto y Sasuke solo asintieron y siguieron con la cena. Momentos después, en una plática que tenían sus padres sobre el instituto, surgió el tema de la seguridad del mismo.

-Sobre eso... –empezó a hablar Naruto- padre, creo que están empezando a sospechar sobre la clase nocturna. –

-No comprendo –Habla el Sr. Uchiha.

-Pues he oído que sospechan que halla vampiros y pues, nos podrían descubrir.

-No te preocupes hijo, veré que hacer- menciona su padre, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

-Creo que tendrás que reforzar la guardia –dice la única mujer en la mesa.

-Podría ser…

-¿Qué quieren decir? –Habló Naruto.

- Pondré a alguien más para que las ayude.

-¿Alguien más? ¿A quién?

Su padre se limpió la boca con una servilleta, tomó un trago de su copa y juntó sus manos bajo su barbilla, mirando directamente hacia Sasuke, quién no se había percatado de que su padre lo miraba.

-Tú, Sasuke. Serás el acompañante de las guardianas... empezaras a partir de mañana, después de clases. –Habló serio. Sasuke solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

-¿Por qué él? ¡Yo quería ese puesto! –se quejó Naruto.

- Sasuke es más responsable y fuerte que tu Naruto... recuerda que él es el mayor.

-No es justo.

-Guarda silencio, Naruto. Sasuke se unirá a las guardianas. ¡Eh dicho!

Sasuke pensaba en lo que su padre acababa de decir, le agradaba la idea de pasar mas tiempo con la chica guardiana, pero no le gustaba tener que ponerse el uniforme, no le parecía su estilo.

- Entonces... mañana, al ocultarse el sol. –Contestó Sasuke, metiéndose un bocado a la boca.

-Correcto. –El Sr. Uchiha alejó su plato y se levantó de la mesa, miró a sus hijos y luego a su esposa.- Buenas noches, chicos. Mucha suerte mañana.- Comenzó a subir escaleras, desapareciendo arriba.

Seguido del Sr. Uchiha, Sasuke, Naruto y la Sra. Uchiha se levantan y acomodan la mesa. Naruto se quedó con su madre y Sasuke subió a su alcoba. Estando arriba se fue hacia la ventana, justo a lado de su cama, que daba a ver todo el Instituto Uchiha, todo estaba iluminado por la luna llena. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que saliera el sol y de horas para empezar su trabajo. Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó sobre su espalda cerrando sus ojos, pensando solo en ella.

* * *

En otro lugar no tan alejado de la mansión Uchiha... Sakura y Hinata se despedían para irse a sus casas.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela, Hinata. ¡Suerte con tu ensayo! – le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias –contesto Hinata sin ánimos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Solo… quería estar segura de que tu podrás con el turno sola mañana, me siento un poco preocupada por eso.

-Descuida, no te preocupes. Nunca pasa nada. –Le quitó importancia al asunto.- Además… solo será un mes. ¿Verdad?

-Todavía no lo sé, mi padre no me ha confirmado nada.

-Soy fuerte, Hinata, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Mejor cuídate tu y no hagas que me preocupe por ti. –le sonrió.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

-Yo también, amiga. –La abrazó fuertemente. –Prométeme que me escribirás.

-Lo prometo, pero tienes que responderlas ¿de acuerdo? Quiero todas las novedades de lo que pase durante la guardia.

-Claro, Hinata. –Le mostró una gran sonrisa. Luego escucha que su reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana, baja la mirada y sonríe melancólicamente- Ya es hora, es muy tarde. Tendremos poco para descansar.

-¡Mañana tendrás unas bolsas horribles bajo los ojos! -se burló.

-Ni me digas.

-Nos seguimos despidiendo después del instituto.

-Claro, bye.

-Bye.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Este fue mi_ primer_ Fanfic en la historia de _mis_ Fanfics. Lo subiré a como está y solo corregiré algunos errores de ortografía. Lo subiré solo por el hecho de que fue _el primero_ y se merece mi _respeto_, aunque este feo (xD).

Espero les agrade... Luego subo los demás capítulos. Ojalá tenga un comentario, mínimo :(

_Over & out_

_Bkast._


End file.
